


The New Girl

by rhoflor



Category: Orange is the New Black, Ruby Rose - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoflor/pseuds/rhoflor





	1. The New Girl

I was walking down the road to the university. It was my first day. I was nervous. All of this was completely new for me. To study abroad, alone, no parents. All responsibility was in me. I haven't made friends yet, although I have been here for three weeks already. I've been very busy, all the way from looking for an apartment to move in. I went for a walk to get to know this enormous city as well, but I didn't get time to actually socialize and interact with humans.

Up ahead I can descry a slim figure skating. What catches my eye about this individual was the fact that they were wearing a pitch black suit; suit jacket hanging a bit loose with their pants hugging their ass just how it should. Definitely has my approval.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and my skirt was flying in every direction. I lose my sight for a few moments trying to tame my hair with one hand and the other holding down the fabric of my clothes. It is completely irrational that they still make us wear uniform with a skirt with this weather. Who got this brilliant idea? I hasten my pace craving a roof and heating.

I look up and Mr. Great Ass throw their hands up in the air and I hold back a cackle. I stop abruptly, what do I have to lose? In an instant I feel how my feet leave the ground and my arms shoot for the sky. I can feel freedom and relief. My smiles grow a thousand miles and I keep on walking.

\------------------------------------------

"You're definitely a foreign," I stop precipitously at the sudden heavy accent and take a hand to my heart. "I apologize for scaring you, sweetheart." I raise my head 45 degrees and my cheeks instantly burn bright red.

"I'm — I'm sorry?" I stand dumbfounded as my eyes couldn't quite believe what was before them. Mr. — well, now Mrs. Great Ass is standing right in front of me and here I was, talking like a complete mental.

"You don't to apologize for a thing. I can show you around, let's just say that I've spent here most of my life," she goes on and on and starts walking but I just stayed there frozen to the ground with a hand still on my chest. I don't understand a thing she's saying.

She turns and eyes me strangely. "Are you gonna stay there for the whole day or are we going to show you were you should pick up your schedule?" I feel again the heat on my face and I slowly approach her side. "You're new, aren't you?" I nod. "Perfect, follow me. I'll show you the place."

I look into her eyes and I am hypnotized by them. God, this girl is gorgeous. I have never been speechless when seeing someone for the first time. But she wasn't just someone. It seemed as if Aphrodite has reincarnated into her. Tall, svelte complexion, fair white skin with rosy cheeks, plump lips and perfect full brows. A prominent person. And finally, those eyes; eyes so bright like a forest, so intense they leave you without words. Capable of disarming every man and woman in the city. Oh, and her smile! Showing all those horribly white pearls. I repeat, this is the perfect human being all scientist have been looking for for decades.

"Not to sound rude or anything but you're staring to freak me out, are you okay?" I could see preoccupation on her eyes and that was enough to make me snap.

"Better than ever." I smile widely. She smiles back at me and continues walking and this time, I follow. I have a hard time keeping up with her long strides which means that yes, there were a few jumps here and there.

"Okay, first, as you can see this is the main garden. We have many and a wide variety of flora and fauna. We call them stages, for example, right now we're in the Stage #3." It all came so fast and it was difficult to keep up with her but I think I got everything so far. I notice that she uses plenty of gestures. But her voice. Damn, her voice was a like an angelic chant though deep and soothing at the same time.

"Why do they call them stages?" That kept ringing on my mind because, well, it's not everyday that someone speaks of gardens and parks as stages.

"Well," she pauses for several seconds. I just stare at her. "I don't know, I guess it's a habit and everyone now calls them that." She holds my stare for what feels like eternity and then adds with a grin, "come, I'll introduce you to the first year counsellor."


	2. Stages and Coffee

“Come, I’ll introduce you to the first year counsellor.” Mrs. Great Ass is about to walk again but stops when I tell her that I’m a second year student. She eyes me carefully, thinking. Shrugging, she gestures me to still come with her.

We approach a beautiful gazebo crowded with people and tables full of papers. Men and women behind the tables are very well dressed. Maybe those are the counsellors. The brunette guides me through the pupils until we are facing one of the many tables. She introduces me to Mr. Aldwyn and as soon as she is about to say something a ringtone blasts and she quickly excuses herself. I am left with the super hot counsellor alone. He has broad shoulders and is pretty muscular as well. Dazzling green eyes and tan skin.

“Well, seems like it’s a very important call.” He adds with a laugh and I nod agreeing with him. “Now, tell me Y/N. You’re new to La Ray University?” I nod again explaining that I got transferred. “Fantastic. What course did you said you were in?”

“Bachelor of Visual Arts.”

“Ah,” shuffling in his feet he starts moving papers, “it has to be here, I’m sure.” His big hands lift up a pile of files and he smiles letting out a sound of relief. “For a moment I though I’d lost them but here it is.” He hands me a folder and holds up a finger, “hold on, do you have your schedule or not?”

“No, I didn’t print it.” I reply wide eyed at him and he laughs.

“No worries. I may have it right here.” Opening a big binder he turns pages until he stops taking out a half sheet of paper handing it to me. “There you go. As you can see your first calls starts in,” he pauses slightly looking at my schedule, “in seven more minutes. You better hurry if you don’t want to be late.” My eyes feel like they’re going to roll out in any second. Mr. Aldwyn must’ve figured out my puzzled face because he then showed me how to get to the Digital Building. We said our quicks goodbyes and I left half-walking-half-running completely forgetting about the mystery girl.

“Okay, guys. I know it’s the first day back to school but that does’t mean that we’re not supposed to work.” Mr. Fulton voice could be heard all the way from the back of the big room. “Now, I still don’t know all of your names but I’m gonna trust you guys that you can still organize. Please, groups of six. You have the last five minutes to organize and once the bell rings pick up a syllabus on your way out. See you tomorrow, guys.”

People started rising from their seats teaming up with their friends. I searched the classroom looking for someone as awkward as me to pair up or something when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn and face five girls with big fake smiles.

“Hello, we figured you were new and well, we’re missing one more and maybe you’d like to join us?” A blonde, with amazing hair and bright blue eyes ask me and I assume she’s the Queen Bee.

I blink quickly making sure it’s real life and I’m left with some stuck up chicks that are probably gonna make me do all the homework. Going over what choices I had I came up to the conclusion that this would be the best one. “Hi, sure. Yeah, thanks.” I smile slightly making Queen Bee squeal in excitement and I had to take every fiber in me to not react badly making them run away.

I stand up when I see the five girls going down the stairs to grab the syllabus. Once outside in the hallway they stop all at once turning to me. Blondie over here made her way through the other four towards me.

“Okay, I’m Sally and they are Giana, Ava, Sadie, and Rhea” she motions respectively to an African Australian girl with curly hair; two brunettes, first one tall the other one smaller, and finally a redhead with her face covered in freckles.

“It’s nice to meet y’all,” I awkwardly raise my hand waving at them and they do the same. “I’m Y/N.”

“Ohh, that’s a pretty name, right girls?” Sally says and the other four nod furiously agreeing with her. I thank them. “What class do you have next?”

I get out my schedule quickly from my binder scanning it. “I have a free period and then VA Media Workshop.”

“Great, me too. The girls don’t so they’re gonna go now,” she emphasizes the last word and with scary faces they say their goodbyes and scatter away. “We both can go to the cafeteria and read over this and maybe plan out what we can do. What do you say?” Sally smiles again and it bewilders me how fast she changes personalities.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

We head our steps to the cafeteria which she knows where it is but not me. We pass beautiful green gardens repletes of gorgeous flowers of different colors and different smells. But nonetheless my nostrils still smell fresh and the live around. We walk by a sign that reads “Stage #5” and Sally turns to the right towards the stage and I can see the cafeteria up ahead. A few feet away from the entrance I can taste the hot coffee they have inside and I can savor chocolate and bread. When we open the door and step inside all the flavors intensify and I am in love with this place.

“Welcome Sally, would you like to order the usual?” The man behind the counter tells with a smile and I can tell he is dying inside because of her.

“Hello Angelo. Yes, please. And,” she faces me, “what do you want, Y/N? They have the best macchiatos ever.” Angelo smiles proudly and I agree. “One macchiato for my friend.”

“Great, you want any sugar?” The man asks me and I shake my head. “Awesome, I’ll bring them to you as soon as they’re ready.”

We walk away to a little coffee table by the side of the petit shop and sit down. Sally takes out the stack of papers and scans it. “Oh, we need to analyze the work of some guy and make a report alongside a video representing what we read. Here.” She hands me the sheets and I read it very rapidly.

“Sounds cool, I’ve read him.”

“What? You’ve now his work?” She asks lively and I nod happy. “No way! That’s amazing. I knew we had something in common. He’s my personal favorite to be honest.”

And I couldn’t believe it. I guess she’s not that bad. We start discussing different theories and books when I catch sight of a black suit and short hair walking inside the shop and I stop mid sentence. Mystery girl is back. I stare at her analyzing her. Her body, her hair, her clothes. Just her entirely. When she turns around our eyes connect and she smirks winking. My jaw quivers and I feel hot between my legs.

“Y/N! Are you listening to me?” Sally waves a hand in front of my face and I am out of my trance. I look at her and say yes but when I turn my eyes again to the counter mystery girl is nowhere to be found. “What you looking at, huh?” Sally turns her body trying to see what was it that had me so focused.

“Nothing. Thought I saw someone.” I lowered my head a few inches and kept talking with Sally about who knows what. The only thing on my mind was that girl and why she kept disappearing on me.


	3. Caramel Drizzle

I really don’t understand why she would leave like that. Did I say something? Or do something wrong? I don’t recall on her giving uncomfortable signs to me. Oh no, was it because I was way too awkward in front of her? I honestly don’t believe myself. This never happened to me before. It’s obviously because I’ve never met someone this intriguing or making me want to know more about them before. It’s so weird for me. I mean, I’ve dated one or maybe two girls before but I didn’t feel that attracted to them. Definitely not like I’ve been feeling with Mystery girl over here.

Definitely not like this.

I’m pathetic. Getting all worked up for someone I don’t even know. I know nothing about her. Not even her name! I just call her Mystery girl and if that’s not pathetic enough I don’t even know what course she’s in, or what’s her favorite food, for example. But that’s too much for normal people I think.

My thoughts accompany me all the way to my apartment. I bring forward the brown leather bag opening the front zipper shoving my hand inside searching for my keys while the other one held a definitely-now-cold coffee. My cold fingers can slightly feel them so I push inside more of my arm and palm the keys bringing them upward. Juggling with the keys, phone, and cup of coffee they slipped through my grip alongside my phone. Damn it. I repeated a few times while getting down and picking up both items from the floor immediately sticking the slim device in the back pocket of my fitted jeans and selecting the correct key to the front door.

As soon as I place the cup and my bag on the coffee table AC/DC’s Highway to Hell chorus starts blasting trough my phone and quickly reach for it sliding my thumb over it and taking it to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Darling. It’s so good to hear your voice.” I listen to the voice on the other side of the line and I recognize it right away.

“Hey, mum. How’s it going?”

“Oh, Dear. It’s going great. How about you? Are you home now? Are you still at school?” She rapidly asks and I laugh a little.

“Mum, slow down. I just got home.” I reply as I push myself to walk the few feet between my sofa and I. My feet seek the petite table in front placed in front of it whilst my hand’s going for the remote control punching the very top button.

“And how was your first day? Did you make friends already?” Her voice full of intrigue like if she was talking to seven-year-old me. She always talked to me like this.

“Muumm!” I tell her through the speaker with an annoyed tone. I sigh heavily speaking again. “It was fine and I think I may befriended a girl but I’m not sure.” Dragging the last word I think of Sally and her minions. Shrugging at the thought of the chihuahuas and kind of smiling of Sally’s.

“Yeah? What’s her name?” Eager. That’s what I heard.

“Mum”—I pause—“Why do you even want to know her name?” My fingers find the channel buttons clicking it repeatedly with no avail whatsoever. There’s nothing new nowadays.

We kept talking for a couple of minutes until she got another call and had to go. I switched from the sofa to my bed where I had my laptop and Netflix, thank god, but not before going to the kitchen and making myself a cup of tea as it seems that my coffee wasn’t drinkable anymore.

Late.

I was running late for the second time this day. First Media & Language and now Visual Culture. I accelerated my pace almost running through the different stages until entering the halls of the Digital Building.

Room 392. Room 392. Scanning all the tops of the doors I finally found it and stopped on my heels as soon as my fingers touched the handle. I couldn’t come in bursting in and panting so I inhaled deeply and open the door oh so slightly and directing my body to one of the few left seats at the very back without noticing who was on either of my sides. I threw my bag under my feet after taking out my binder and a pen. Still panting I tried to focus on what the professor was saying at the moment and started scribbling down the few notes that were written on the board.

Ten minutes must’ve passed and I was calmed enough to let my body relax under the uncomfortable chair. I bring the pen to my lips moving it around unconsciously chewing then on it bringing it down whenever I had to write something I found interesting. 

“Wish I was that pen.”

I froze on my seat. The sound giving me goosebumps, making my muscles tense and fading out the noise of other people chatting or the teacher talking. I turned my head not even an inch and I saw those tattooed fingers tapping on the notebook and a skinny leg spread over so casually across the space she had. How in the world had I not noticed that she was there?

“Have you been there the whole time?” I whispered inching towards her, still not looking at her completely.

“Yes, indeed.” Ah, that voice. “Been here since you decided to come in late. How rude of you to not say hey.” She adds sarcastically and I can see from the corner of my eye that she held her hand over her chest.

“I didn’t even noticed you were there under you spoke.”

“Liar, liar, pants of fire.” She whispers slowly against my ear and I shiver but not because of the cold.

“I swear I didn’t see you…” I trail remembering I don’t know her name. “Wait, you never told me your name.” I move away from her, my skin longing her proximity.

“I didn’t, huh?” I shake my head no. “I’m Ruby.”

Ruby. Ruby. I mouth her name a couple of times tasting it and I like it. It’s a beautiful name but I don’t tell her that. Instead, I turn to face her. Jesus.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Giggling lowly Ruby brings both her hands to her face touching it and I giggle with her with flushed cheeks for sure.

“No, no. Your face is perfect.” Oh, no you didn’t Y/N. My eyes go wide and hers too quickly her lips forming a smirk. “I meant that you don’t have anything on your—I’m just gonna shut up now.”

The only thing I heard next was a faint chuckle, nothing more. I kept my vision on the single man standing at the bottom walking from side to side for who knows how much because next thing I see is a wave of people standing up and exiting the classroom. It takes me a couple of seconds to come back but I eventually pick up my bag from under my feet walking towards the door.

“Took you long enough.”

Again. I flinch at the sound almost falling over. Why does she keep doing that?

Frowning, I turn towards her. “You need to stop doing that.” I wave a hand fanning myself. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” Ruby stares at me for a few moments until she laughs wholeheartedly and I’m just standing there like a fool. “This isn’t funny, Ruby!” Nothing. I bet her chuckles can be heard all across campus. I sigh and join her, but not because I thought me having a heart attack was funny but because her laugh was adorable and contagious as well.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed when we both calmed down and started walking down the hall. Humans pass us regularly; some running like their about to be killed, others peacefully walking, chatters too. It wasn’t until we were entering Stage 5 that I noticed we were going to the same cafeteria as yesterday. Once again my very efficient nose catches flavors of the variety of foods they have. Chocolate being the strongest and my favorite. Oh, and coffee too. Who doesn’t love a great cup of coffee.

Ruby takes one longer step grabbing the glass door handle opening it and motioning me to go inside. I murmur a thank you and walk to the counter where Angelo is waiting still with that gorgeous smile he had yesterday. It must be tiring to smile like that throughout the whole day.

“Welcome Ruby,” he bows his head slightly only to then turn to me doing it again, “and friend. What can we get you both?” Angelo presses a few buttons on the machine as he talks.

“One tall, non-fat latte with caramel drizzle for me,” Ruby says and I was blown that didn’t notice when she looked at me waiting.

Blinking quickly and stuttering I finally replied that I wanted mine black. It was simple and it tasted better. Angelo scribbles down the specifications on the cups as we walk to the same table Sally and I were seated yesterday.

“I’ve a free period. What about you?” The slim girl in front of me asks intertwining her fingers and laying her head on them focusing all of her on me. I nod earning a smile from her plump lips. “Cool. We can talk then.” I nod again. “You don’t talk much, do you?” I look down fiddling with my fingers and I’m sure that once again my face is bright red. “You’re—”

Ruby is being forced to stop by Angelo and our drinks. He makes some comment about them being extremely hot—he did exaggerate the words. I thank him mentally taking my time to open the lid and seeing the steamy beverage in front of me. Ah, coffee.

Time sure as hell passes by like a flash when you’re having fun. After thirty minutes of me being awkward and Ruby trying to make me talk I finally did. I felt comfortable enough to let myself loose and have a decent conversation. One where I was reciprocate and I loved it. Ruby is not only a pretty chick, she is genuinely funny and sarcastic. We talked about Australia (it being new to me and all). Music, we’re not so much alike on that one. She likes electronic and I like classic rock. She said that she was going to make me like electronic, something that I don’t think is possible because no one can be cooler that my AC/DC. I also now know that she’s studying Journalism and that’s why we had some classes together. Our cups were empty and our stomachs hurt so bad. I looked to my left wrist and almost fell off my chair.

“Class starts in five minutes. God dammit, not again!” I half speak normal-half yell and I believe Ruby is just like me because she just widen her eyes and got her stuff quick.

“What class do you have?” She asks as we walk away to our building. “I’ve Journalism Research.”

“French.”

I don’t look at her but I can see she shakes her head and I don’t know quite why. We part ways when we enter the halls Ruby promising she’ll look for me after class saying she wanted to show me something. I ran now to my class opening the door just to have the professor look at me with a disapproving face.

“You’re late, Miss.” Stern voice. I have to be careful with her.

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“There won’t be next time so watch out.” I nod repeatedly and make my way to the only chair left at the back.

“Why are you late, Y/N” I turn to my side and see Sally and I smile at her explaining that I was with a friend and wasn’t aware of the time. She laughs with my at my silliness and we both pay attention.

“Ugh, that was one heavy class.” Sally complaints trowing her hands to the air and I agree with her throwing mine too. “I can’t believe Madam Dubois made us do all of those things!”

I chuckle trying to mimic the teacher. “Attention! Il faut mémoriser ces cent verbes pour la fin de la classe” (AN: Attention! You need to memorize these hundred verbs by the end of the class)

We both burst into laughter at my poor attempt interlacing our arms and walking away from that awful lady. When I look up at see Ruby. Her back and foot’s against a pillar, arms crossed and our eyes connect. She doesn’t move her body and I smile about to wave at her but stop myself when I see her eyes squint, jaw clench. Is she mad? My smile fades away when I see her leave her place and walk the other way. I didn’t notice I had stopped walking when Sally nudges me giving me an exasperated expression. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late! You’re gonna be late again.”

I nod finally moving my feet but my head’s still looking at Ruby’s direction. Only hoping she would come back. Wondering what was wrong.


	4. My Darkness

“But why?”

“Because you’re my friend and I’m asking you?” No, please! Not the puppy eyes. I grunt loudly and turn to look at her. I stare at her for seconds. Straight expression on my face, or what she has called it many many times: Bitch face. But she knows I can’t resist to the puppy eyes, no one can. So I stare, and I prolong my stare seeing my probabilities on my head. What could happen. What could not happen. Professor Sheppard has been giving me a hard time with the assignments and I was supposed to finish it tonight. I was going to stay in today and not go out. “Oh, c’mon Y/N! You’ve been staring for way too long. I’m feeling that you found a way to resist these beauties.” The tall girl next to me expresses while fluttering her big thick lashes to me.

Grunting again I turn my eyes to her and I can’t resist. Sighing I add: “Fine! I’ll go with you.” While I feel defeated and already trying to figure out exactly when I’ll finish my work she is clapping her hands and almost jumping a little bit. I still don’t understand how she ended up being my best friend. “Don’t get so excited, Sally. I don’t even know why you want me there, you always say I’m not as happy as I should be.”

“Oh, don’t say that!” She shoves lightly my arm. “You’re plenty of fun! And tonight,” the blonde pauses only making me grimace at the idea she is probably thinking. “You miss, are going to get laid. I, Sally Chadwick, will make sure of that.”

I look away pinching the bridge of my nose and I don’t know what to do: slap her for being so—ugh, or just ditch her and run the other way. I choose neither and decide to only eye her and give her my best (actually worst) fake smile and I’m welcomed by a wicked one from her.

“Can’t believe I’m still friends with you.”

“Shut up, you love me!” Another smile. “C’mon, let’s go grab a coffee quick so we can get to class on time.

I follow her to Stage 5’s café where Angelo quickly scribbles our orders down on each cup and asures us that it’ll be ready in no time. My eyes divert scanning the whole place as I always do but linger at the glass door at the front waiting for a significant brunette with short hair to appear. It’s been weeks since I last saw her. She doesn’t come here anymore, I don’t see her on the hallways. I always find myself secretly looking for her, trying to see if I can spot any shaven head or something that tells me she’s still alive. I don’t know what her problem was. She just… she just disappeared.

**

There’s a knock on my door and I’m met by a rush of excitement and simply… rush. I’m not done yet but as I shout that I’ll be shortly with them I leave the little tube of mascara on my dresser. I half walk half jog to the entrance and welcome Sally and her squad. Yes, Sally comes with a package that I haven’t yet accustomed to. Both the brunettes sit down whilst the blonde and redhead walk with me and start doing their business.

“You did a very good job but I’ll try to fix your hair.” Rhea speaks already with my hair straightener in hand.

Wide eyes and all I am ignored by the two girls at my sides. Rhea did my hair and what was left of my makeup and Sally went to search my wardrobe. Taking out clothes and putting them back was all she seemed to be doing. Yes, I have to admit I don’t have that great variety of clothes. I don’t have any reveling clothes and that seems to be what she is looking for. She repeatedly said that we needed to go shopping ASAP. After minutes of torture and hundreds of napkins desperately trying to absorb the sweat out of my face without getting my makeup ruined we, well they, were finished with me and ready to go.

I rise from the now uncomfortable love seat standing in front of the mirror and I don’t recognize the girl facing me. All dolled up and pretty. It’s been—what? A couple of years now that I didn’t dress up. It brings tears to my eyes and all I do is thank them.

After the super chick flick moment we are ready to leave my apartment but not before I grab my phone and clutch from the counter. We get inside Sally’s all-white Defender finally heading to that stupid party on who-knows-where.

Frat house. Of course. Or… whatever they call them here in Australia, I’ll stay with my american word of these type of parties.

Music blasting my ears even from the sidewalk and people already throwing up and red solo cups spread all over. Jesus, it’s not even midnight and y’all already drunk off your asses. We make our way through the sweaty bodies but not without stares and some dudes that think it’s funny to grab my butt cheeks. Do you see me laughing? No. We sit at the corner on an old couch that resembles the one at my aunt Petunia’s… and smells like my aunt Petunia. I order my brain and nostrils to ignore the horrid odor with some help of my dearest friend here, Don Julio. I down the first shot and the whole table cheers and is just now that I notice that Zac, Sally’s longtime boyfriend is seating at her side kissing her. Not making out. Not yet. I turn away from Sally and pretty green eyes are on me.

“I’m Louis, hey!” He yells and I try to make out the words through the loud music.

“Y/N!” He flashes way-too-white teeth that almost blind me.

We envelop intro a conversation, or the nearest to that because the music and Don Julio are no help whatsoever. Fourth shot and my head spins making the good-looking guy in front of me look like a super model. This isn’t going a good direction. Louis—was that his name—is way too close. Inches away from my lips. So I scan the room but my eyes don’t wander that much because they fix on one particular corner and I forget how to breathe. Dark. Darkness is all I see and all that is shown. I can’t seem to move nor I move when two drunken lips meet mine. More darkness. Rage. I can’t move but the pair of lips seem to lack that problem. His teeth find my bottom lip and I wince opening my mouth only for a thick wet tongue to come inside and claim mine. Another bite and I’m out of my trance yelling at the guy and him getting pissed and walking away but there is no more darkness.

I frown turning one more time looking. “Hey, what the hell happened to Louis?” High pitched voice pierces to my left ear and I ask her again who is she talking about but I quickly recall the dude saying that his name was Louis so I tell her that he wasn’t a good kisser at which she shrugs and goes back to Zac’s lips. Now they’re making out, probably fucked already but I was too concentrated with my darkness that must’ve missed it, thank the Lord. My eye catches a glimpse of my dark knight and, like a magnet, I stand on my feet and walk towards it. But with all the deafening noise on my eardrums, heavy bodies, dim light and four—or five, maybe—shots of tequila it’s hard to find my target. I turn on my heels and see the black figure so I quickly follow.

I find myself on an empty corner of the ginormous house and my head spins hurting like a bitch. It was a very bad idea to trust Don Julio. That douche. My hand reaches my head turning around only to be face to face with my darkness.

“Looking for me, babe?”

Oh, how I missed that voice. The only voice that has been able to keep me up countless nights and that same voice that makes me do things I’ve never thought I could do myself. The voice that haunts me every passing hour of the day. I’m left speechless.

“Cat got your tongue.” Ruby inches towards me and my breath is held. “Or should I say douche got your tongue?”

Guilt. Guilt fills my body giving it a round of electroshocks running through my spine. My eyes widen and I want to look down but somehow I’m glued to the bluest gems piercing mine. She murmurs something definitely angry and before I can ask her what’s wrong her hands clutch my head bringing it forward crashing her lips to mine. My legs quiver and my hands stand on each side of my body moveless. I’m once again in shock.

A particle of second later I come through and kiss her back. My quivery palms reach her lower back but she is rougher. My body slams with the wall and I groan as a pinch of pain radiates from my back. Her tongue finds mine and they both fight for dominance at which she obviously wins by far. Her skinny fingers entangle on my hair as her teeth bite my lower lip several times hard. My hands travel through her body stopping at the nape of her neck and turning back going downwards.

She retrieves abruptly, leaving me panting and shocked. She mouthes mine and all I want to do is crash our mouths again but I’m stopped midway by a presence keeping her distance. Ruby scowls turning around and freezing on her feet. I feel her muscles tense under my grab.

“Ruby.” Sally whispers but we can perfectly make out what she said.

They know each other? What the hell? Ruby grins wickedly at Sally snaking her arm around me. Holding me tightly against her. What the fuck is happening? Sally looks hurt for a second shaking it off very rapidly. They have a battle of stares that if they could kill, we would all be dead already. I can’t fathom why—what is going on. I can see Sally’s cristal orbs shed a tear and the room automatically became much more suffocating. All I can see after is blonde hair fading away and blending with the bodies.

I hear Don Julio start yelling at me from afar. I can’t read his lips and I don’t know what he is saying but when I try to get closer to him he’s skin goes darker and darker than by the time I’m almost beside him darkness is the one that greets me instead.


End file.
